Life Without You
by ally-valintine
Summary: A sad tale about Seto Kaiba loosing his brother after a long journey with his secretary to find him.
1. Mokuba's Life

_Life without You_

Chapter 1

Mokuba's Life

Mokuba sat, scared stiff as he shivered, shaking and trembling, holding the piece of paper that was sure to unfold his doom. He knew he couldn't please his big brother, he never could, but the least he could do was try.

The paper he held was his four semester report card, the regular grading system they used at his school, and his grades were fine, as far as the teacher's were concerned. Two Bs, Two As, and a C was outstanding for him, and Mokuba knew it... but did Seto?

Seto walked through the double doors, as they closed slowly behind him. He walked over to his desk, not noticing Mokuba until he sat down.

"Alright, Mokuba, let's see it." Seto sighed grimly as he held out his, looking at his little brother with cold, colbot eyes.

Mokuba slowly stood up, walking slowly over to his big brother. His small, weak hand shook as he handed him the report card. His hearted raced inside his chest, hoping Seto would think of his report card well done and very nice instead of needing improvement. He wasn't a failure, like most of his friends.

Seto studied over it, not taking his eyes off of it. His face was into deep concentration, making Mokuba wonder if he liked it or thought nothing of it, like it was just another worthless piece of paper to him, like the rest of report cards Mokuba had handed to him that Seto said he needed to improve on.

Seto finally sighed a deep sigh, looking up at his brother's trembling body. His face expressed no emotion towards him, it was only a blank expression. Mokuba began to wonder if he was going to lecture him or not.

"Mokuba," he started, setting both elbows on the desk and making his hands into a nest-like structure to support his chin as he laid it there, "... a C in math... 85... is that _really_ the best you could do?"

Mokuba felt his heart sank as he stood there in shame. "The test were hard." He felt like crying, crying in front of his big brother. How low could he have sunken? That was the only thought inside of his head at the moment as Seto shook his head.

"Mokuba, Mokuba, Mokuba, that was you're best subject... math." Seto looked into the abyss thinking of something to say to make his little brother think about school work more. "What's the problem now?"

Mokuba looked up at him as he sighed a small sigh. "The teacher really isn't explaining the work enough. It's like she just goes over it and then hands the tests out."

Seto looked down at his little brother in thought as he scratched is chin. "Look, all I'm asking is for you to..."

"...try harder, I know." Mokuba rolled his eyes as he took the piece of paper back. Seto half smiled as he rubbed Mokuba's head. "That's the spirit."

_If only you knew how hard I was trying..._ thought Mokuba as he walked towards the doors.

Outside was Serena Niesa, the Kaiba Corp. secertary. She looked up and smiled a small, warm smile to Mokuba who wasn't in the mood for smiling.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Mokuba!" She stopped her cheery mood when she saw his look of depression he gave her.

"You too? The bastard been on your back?" She walked over to him and knelt down, half smiling. She almost hated her boss, truely she did. If she was given the chance, she'd probably kill him. He worked her to death, day and night. She got home around eleven o'clock p.m. at night every night and was due in the morning at work six-thirty sharp, no weekends.

"Don't call my brother that word." Mokuba walked away but stopped at the elevator. "He's a good person... just doesn't see what he's doing sometimes... get to know him, and you'll see."

Serena only turned back to her desk and began to work. She didn't get what Mokuba said. How could the coldest man on Earth be nice?


	2. A Long Night of Horror

Chapter 2

A Long Night of Horror

Thunder rumbled and lightning crashed outside of the house as Seto tossed and turned in his bed dreaming of horrible things. He could slowly see Mokuba slip away in his dreams, slowly… slowly.

He'd call his name in fear and anguish.

"Mokuba! Mokuba! Mokuba!" He yelled awaking to find himself drenched in a cold sweat.

'That's it,' he thought, 'no more caffeine before bed for you, Seto.'

He lay back down only to see his brother's images again in his head floating away.

Seto decided to get up and go to the bathroom to wash his face. He stuck his whole head under the sink and brought it back up. He shook it and matted it down.

He looked in the mirror to find black circles forming under his eyes. He hadn't been getting that much sleep lately because of dreams like those.

'Maybe some TV will do me some good,' he thought and went down stairs to turn it on.

He flipped though the channels to find only war and killing. The History Channel had a program on about the Nazis, Sci-Fi had a movie on about space wars, and the list went on and on.

"Screw this," Seto said out loud and turned the TV off.

'Maybe a magazine," he thought picking up a magazine.

He flipped one page and found the headlines caught up in the Americans' business. 'Bush Declares War!' was the headline.

Seto threw it over into the TV. He hated when people didn't mind their own business.

"Seto, is that you?" he heard a voice say coming from up on the stairs.

'Mokuba must be up,' he thought with his eyes in the dark.

"Mokuba, you up there?" he asked.

Two eyes appeared at the staircase. Seto could hear the pitter-patter of feet against the hard wood floor.

"Hey, big brother," said Mokuba smiling though the dark.

"Hey Mokuba," said Seto doing the same.

"Couldn't sleep," said Seto.

"Nope," said Mokuba sadly.

"Don't worry, I couldn't either," said Seto leaning back on the couches arm.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Mokuba climbing up into Seto's lap.

At first, Seto didn't know what to say. He was scared that he would up set his little brother, so he made up a lie.

"Well, the purpose of the theory is, what keeps us all up, isn't it Mokuba?" asked Seto, and he kept babbling on until they were both put to a dreamless sleep in each others arms.


	3. A Fight between Two Brothers

Chapter 3

A Fight between Brothers

Mokuba rode the elevator up to Seto's office carrying a slip he should have never possessed with him. It showed that he had been in something he should have never gotten caught up in.

Little Mokuba was caught in a fight today by the principle, and his big brother, as Mokuba had been told, had already been informed by phone.

It wasn't like Mokuba to do so, but something urged him. That sludge, Roscoe, a blond kid at school, just had to talk about his brother. Roscoe just had to open his big mouth in front of little Mokuba. Nobody and I mean nobody messed with the Kaiba family without paying the price.

Mokuba entered Serena's office in fear and anger. At the moment, he didn't really care what his brother said to him, or did he?

_What if Seto explodes with anger at me? No, Seto would never do that, _thought Mokuba walking toward the doors.

Serena knew something was wrong with Mokuba. She could tell by the way he acted. She and Mokuba had been friends for as long as she could remember, and she really wanted to help him.

"Mokuba," she said in a kind voice.

Mokuba turned to face her.

"Yeah," he said.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

He half-smiled looking down at the floor.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you," he said and entered the office.

Serena watched as he entered. As the door closed, she quietly walked over to it and put her ear to it and began to listen.

Mokuba walked toward his brother, now feeling only fear. He could see that his brother was quite busy on the phone and it sort of made him feel better because it gave him hope that his brother forgot.

Seto pointed for him to sit in a chair in front of his desk and Mokuba did so. He had butterflies all in his stomach.

Seto quietly hung up the phone and then looked at Mokuba.

"What?" asked Mokuba.

"You tell me," said Seto looking at Mokuba.

"He started it," mumbled Mokuba in his seat quietly.

"Mokuba, I don't care who started. It's the fact that you got caught up in it," said Seto raising his voice at him. Luckily, Seto caught himself and settled back down.

Mokuba looked into his brother's eyes and said in a low voice, "You wouldn't say that if you knew what it was about."

"Alright then, Mokuba, what was it about?" asked Seto looking at Mokuba curiously.

At that moment, Mokuba realized what he had done. Now, the company would probably get sued.

"Never mind," said Mokuba.

"No, I want to hear the reason," said Seto calmly.

"I said it doesn't matter," said Mokuba looking away.

"Mokuba, please just tell me," said Seto raising his voice.

"No, I said it really doesn't matter," said Mokuba.

"Mokuba!" started Seto but didn't finish for he saw the fear in his little brothers eyes.

Mokuba, in pure infrightment (if that's even a word), ran towards the door. He looked back at his brother who was staring in fear himself.

"If you want to know the reason I really fought Roscoe, it was because he was talking about you," said Mokuba and left.

Seto sat back in his chair, thinking, _What have I done?_

Seto shouldn't have done that because that was the last time he would ever see little Mokuba again.


	4. The Horrible Discovery

Chapter 4

The Horrible Discovery

Seto walked into his house from work. Everything was still, quiet, empty, not that he expected a parade from Mokuba after what he had said, but he still expected Mokuba to be up at this hour.

_Maybe he's asleep. After all, he's had a long day, _Seto thought to himself as he hung up his jacket.

Seto was so busy that he didn't notice that there was no one at all in the Kaiba Mansion. He just groggily climbed the stairs, hoping to find his little brother sound asleep.

When he peeked inside, he found no sign of Mokuba anywhere. That's when Seto began to panic.

He ran down the stairs calling his name.

"Mokuba! Mokub-!" He stopped when he saw a tape lying on the dining room table. He picked it up to find there was a sticky note attached to it with the word 'WATCH' on it.

Seto walked over and put the tape into the VCR. He went over to the couch and sat down to watch, hoping that this was left by Mokuba.

A man in a ski mask came on. He was in solid black clothing from head to toe and was holding Mokuba with a gun to his head.

"Hello, Mr. Seto Kaiba, so nice to… chat with you although we cannot talk in person," said a man with a Romanian accent. "I know you don't like people wasting your precious time so let me just cut to the chase. I have your little twerp brother captive and I'll give him back to you if you give us 1.2 billion dollars in cash and you precious BEWD. If you report this to the authorities, you'll be lucky to get back a finger of you brother for his burial. Do I make myself clear because if I don't you are in big trouble, Mr. Kaiba."

The tape ended with Mokuba screaming and him laughing. Seto stared in shock. How could this happen, again?

"Mokuba," he said quietly.

"Where ever you are Mokuba, I will find you," he vowed as he rose up from the couch.

He slowly climbed the stairs, alone.


	5. Serena Joins In

Chapter 5

Serena Joins In

Serena sat at her desk wondering where her boss was. It had been three days since he had come in to his office, and she hadn't heard from Mokuba in that time either.

_Where could they be? _she thought moving a pencil back and forth on her desk with her finger.

_I'll just have to investigate,_ she thought as it rolled onto a notepad.

She rose up and went to a floor where her best friend, Alexis, worked.

"Wait, let me get this strait, you want me to do your work and my work just so you can investigate why our boss hasn't been to work in three days," she said un amused.

"Yes, and I promise I will make it up to you,"

"Serena, I can't…" Serena gave her the puppy dog pout, making her sigh a long sigh, rolling her eyes.

"Alright," she said.

"Thank you, Alexis!" She gave her a hug over the desk, making her almost fall over it. She groaned in anger as Serena ran for the door.

"Just remember you owe me… big time," Alexis pointed a bony finger at her as she scowled, growling and shaking it.

"Right, big time got it!" she yelled back at her as though she didn't hear it. Alexis just sighed, sitting down to work on their work.

She ran for her car and drove the Kaiba mansion.

When she got there she awed at its beauty and size, but only for a second because she soon remembered what she came for.

The gates were wide open, so it would be easy for her to get to the entrance. She left her car outside incase of maids and body guards decided to get wise that someone was there and decided to go snooping around her stuff.

She opened the door to find a blue and white room filled with Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon things. The staircase was carefully carved into a Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon as well. She sighed, for she had heard Mokuba tell of how much Seto had loved BEWD.

_Not exactly my idea of décor_, thought Serena as she climbed the stairs.

Serena soon found herself in a long hallway. It was painted white and every door gold. She began walking down this hall and it made her dizzy for she felt like she was going nowhere. Finally, she came to a door that was cracked just a little bit.

She peeked inside to find Seto sitting behind a desk in front of a computer and a stack of papers in front of him, as though he were at work all over again. "Home away from home," as Mokuba would say.

_So what else is knew,_ she thought grimly.

"Excuse me," she said as politely as she could.

Seto looked up from his work startled. He narrowed his eyes at her as though eying prey, like a hawk would do.

"Did I not request not to be disturbed?"

"Boy, aren't you cranky away from work." She walked into the room, whistling a merry tune as she looked around at the things he kept in there.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" His voice was strong as he demanded her these things.

"The door was wide open, so I was thinking you were welcoming anyone with open arms." She walked over dto the desk in a merry trot of somesort, making Seto sick to his stomach just to look at it.

"Are you trying to be funny because I have no time for jokes," he said looking back at the computer screen with hatred in his eyes.

"Do you see me laughing?"

Seto turned his attention back to the monitor of his computer after looking up at Serena. He saw no point in arguing with such a childish person like her. It made him so sick just to think about it. He mumbled under his breath as he typed somthing in.

"What are you looking at?' she asked.

"None of your business." He continuted to stare at his moniter as he said this.

"Really, well if it involves Mokuba then it is my business because he is my friend." She came around to his side of the desk to see what he was staring at. He was looking at security footage of the kidnapping.

"So Mokuba was kidnapped." She said this in a distant voice, making her sound so far away. Seto liked it. It was like she wasn't there.

"Yes, and it doesn't concern you," he said pushing her out of his way.

"I believe it does." She was now getting angry at him, as she clentched her fists, gritting her teeth to stop the profanity from spilling out.

"Whatever. You can help if you want to, like I'll need it."

Serena looked at what he had gathered. They were all dressed in camouflage, they each had a BEWD tattoo on there right arm, and they all carried a pistol on there left side.

"They must be soldiers," she said putting down the data.

"Or they really like duck hunting." Seto continued to stare at the screen, ignoring Serena the best he could. He really didn't like her being there, watching his every move.

Serena joined his side. Leaning as close as she could, making Seto feel uncomfortable as she analyzed as much data as possible. Suddenly, something caught her eye.

"Kaiba, go back!"

"What?" He began to rewind the tape, replaying the footage that they had just saw.

"Right there, do you see it? Right when he takes his hand out of his pocket," she said pointing to a skinny man.

Seto zoomed into the spot where she pointed, and found that there, right in that spot, falling out, was a wallet.


	6. The Discovery

Chapter 6

The Discovery

Seto and Serena ran down stairs in a hurry, hoping to find the wallet to still be there. There hopes were set high when they saw something brown on the floor.

"There! I see it!" yelled Serena pointing to it as she rushed over to it.

She quickly picked it up to find a credit card, twenty dollars, and a year's supply of Big Macs at McDonalds.

"Great," she mumbled. "No driver's license!"

"No, but we have something even better," Seto said taking out his cell phone.

"What?" she asked.

"His credit card," Seto said as he dialed a number.

"What are we going to do with that, run up his expense charges? Look the last thing we need…" she started.

"Shhh," he hushed.

"Hello," said a woman's voice.

"Yes, I would like to report a stolen credit card," said Seto to the woman.

"Please state the number," she said.

"35262732K," he said.

"That card belongs to Thomas Riverton. His phone number is 555-3231," she said.

"Thank you ma'am, that will be all," said Seto smiling.

He pressed the end button and smirked with pride over at Serena.

"His number is 555-3231, Serena," he said.

"Oh Seto, I could kiss you!" she exclaimed.

"But, I'd better not," she said blushing

"Good, because we have criminals to catch," he said dialing the number.

Serena nodded in agreement. 'The sooner he's caught, the sooner, I can rest' she thought.

"Hello," said a man in a Romanian accent.

"Give me back Mokuba," demanded Seto.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba, it took you longer than I thought to find my wallet. Did you need woman's help to find it?" he said with a laugh.

"I said give me back Mokuba," demanded Seto again.

"Give me my Blue-Eyes-White-Dragons and my money and these duck hunters will give you your precious brother Mokuba," he said smiling.

"Thomas, if you hurt one hair on his head I'll," started Seto.

"You'll what? Send my mind to another realm? Listen, Mr. Kaiba, we both have something in common and it's not that we like the same dragon either. It's that we don't believe in the kiddy tales that Yugi tells you. Trust me, I've heard them. Old country had same tale that is why I want you to fly to Scotland if you ever want to see your little brother again got it?" he said smiling on the other end of the phone.

"What's there in Scotland?" asked Kaiba.

"Big surprise. Go there and see for yourself, Mr. Kaiba," said Thomas. "Oh and by the way, call me Tom, everyone does. Just like in old country."

With that, Tom hung up and was gone. Seto dismissed the call and looked at Serena.

"We need to get to Scotland," he said.

"What is there in Scotland?" she asked.

"I don't know, Serena, I don't know," answered Seto as they left the house walking toward his limo.


End file.
